oscarenfandomcom_no-20200214-history
2011
Beste Internasjonale Film ; Kandidater : 72 Days -- Kroatsia : Aballay -- Argentina : Abu, Son of Adam -- India : Alois Nebel -- Tsjekkia : Amnesty -- Albania : As If Im Not There -- Irland : Attenberg -- Hellas : Bachir Lazhar -- Canada : Beauty -- Sør-Afrika : Back to Your Arms -- Litaueren : Belvedere -- Bosnia & Herzegobina : Black Beard -- Spania : Breathing -- Østerrike : Brent av solen 2 -- Russland : Chantrapas -- Georgia : The Colors of the Mountain -- Colombia : Declaration of War -- Frankrike : The Flowers of War -- Kina : Footnote -- Israel : The Front Line -- Sør-Korea : Gypsy -- Slovakia : Havanastation' -- Cuba : In Darkness -- Polen : José and Pilar -- Portugal : Kon Khon -- Thailand : Le Havre -- Finland : Letters to Angel -- Estland : Love Child -- Den dominikanske rebublikk : Lust -- Egypt : Miss Bala -- Mexico : Montevideo: Taste of a Dream -- Serbia : Morgen -- Romania : October -- Peru : Omar Killed Me -- Marokko : Once Upon a Time in Anatolia -- Tyrkia : The Orator -- New Zealand : Patagonia -- Storbritannia : Pina -- Tyskland : Postcard -- Japan : The Prince and the Pagoda Boy -- Vietnam : Punk is Not Dead -- Makedonia : Returning to the "A" -- Kazakhstan : Rumble of the Stones -- Venezuela : Rundskop -- Belgia : The Silent House -- Uganda : A Simple Life -- Hong Kong : A Seperation -- Iran : Skyggesiden -- Sverige : Sonny Boy -- Nederland : Summer Games -- Sveits : Superclásico -- Danmark : Sykt lykkelig -- Norge : Tatsumi -- Singapore : Terraferma -- Italia : Tilt -- Bulgaria : Tropa de Elite - Nådeløs fiende -- Brasil : The Turin Horse'' -- Ungarn : '''''Under the Protection of Ka'Bah -- Indonesia : Violeta Went to Heaven -- Chile : Volcano -- Island : Warriors of the Rainbow -- Taiwan : Where Do We Go Now? -- Libanon : The Woman in the Septic Tank -- Filippinene Beate Animasjonsfilm ; Kandidater : The Adventures of Tintin: The Secret of the Unicorn -- Steven Spielberg : Alois Nebel -- Tomás Lunák : Alvin og gjengen 3 -- Mike Mitchell : Arrugas -- Ignacio Ferreras : Arthurs julegaverace -- Sarah Smith : Biler 2 -- John Lasseter, Brad Lewis : Chico & Rita -- Tono Errando, Javier Mariscal, Fernando Trueba : Gnomeo og Julie -- Kelly Asbury : Happy Feet 2 -- George Miller : Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil -- Mike Disa : En katt i Paris -- Jean-Loup Felicioli, Alain Gagnol : Kung Fu Panda 2 -- Jennifer Yuh : Milo på Mars -- Simon Wells : Ole Brumm -- Stephen J. Anderson, Don Hall : Pus med støvler -- Chris Miller : Rango -- Gore Verbinski : Rio -- Carlos Saldanha : Smurfene -- Raja Gosnell Beste Sang ; Kandidater : "The World I Knew" -- African Cats : "Lay Your Head Down" -- Albert Nobbs : "Star Spangled Man" -- Captain America: The First Avenger : "Collision of Worlds" -- Biler 2 : "Dakkanaga Dugu Dugu" -- DAM999 : "DAM999 Theme Song" -- DAM999 : "Mujhe Chod Ke" -- DAM999 : "Rainbird" -- Dirty Girl' : "Keep On Walking" -- The First Grader : "Where the River Goes" -- Footloose : "Hello Hello" -- Gnomeo og Julie : "Love Builds a Garden" -- Gnomeo og Julie : "Bridge of Light" -- Happy Feet 2 : "The Mighty Sven" -- Happy Feet 2 : "Never Be Daunted" -- happythankyoumoreplease : "Hell and Back" -- Hell and Back Again' : "The Living Proof" -- Barnepiken : "Coeur Volant" -- Hugo : "It's How We Play" -- I Don't Know How She Does It : "When the Heart Dies" -- In the Land of Blood and Honey : "Ja Nao Estar" -- José and Pilar : "The Keeper" -- Machine Gun Preacher : "Life's a Happy Song" -- The Muppets : "Man or Muppet" -- The Muppets : "Pictures in My Head" -- The Muppets : "Summer Song" -- The Music Never Stopped : "Imaginary Friends" -- Olive : "Sparkling Day" -- One Day : "Taking You with Me" -- Our Idiot Brother' : "The Greatest Song I Ever Heard" -- POM Wonderful Presents The Greatest Movie Ever Sold : "Hot Wings" -- Rio : "Let Me Take You to Rio" -- Rio : "Real in Rio" -- Rio : "Shelter" -- Take Shelter : "Gathering Stories" -- We Bought a Zoo : "Pop" -- White Irish Drinkers : "Think You Can Wait" -- Win Win : "The Backson Song" -- Ole Brumm : "So Long" -- Ole Brumm Beste Sminke ; Kandidater : Albert Nobbs : Anonymous : The Artist : Gainsbourg: A Heroric Life : Harry Potter og Dødstalismanene, del 2 : Hugo : Jernkvinnen Beste Visuelle Effekter ; Kandidater : Captain America: The First Avenger : Harry Potter og Dødstalismanene, del 2 : Hugo : Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol : Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides : Real Steel : Rise of the Planet of the Apes : Transformers: Dark of the Moon : The Tree of Life : X-Men: First Class Beste Dokumentar - Langfilm ; Kandidater : Battle for Brooklyn : Bill Cunningham New York : Buck : Hell and Back Again : If A Tree Falls: A Story of the Earth Liberation Front : Jane's Journey : The Loving Story : Paradise Lost 3: Purgatory : Pina : Project Nim : Semper Fi: Always Faithful : Sing Your Song : Undefeated : Under Fire: Journalists in Combat : We Were Here Beste Dokumentar - Kortfilm ; Kandidater : The Barber of Birmingham: Foot Soldier of the Civil Rights Movement : God is the Bigger Elvis : In Tahrir Square: 18 Days of Egypt's Unfinished Revolution : Incident in New Baghdad : Pipe Dreams : Saving Face : The Tsunami and the Cherry Blossom : Witness Beste Kortfilm ; Kandidater : I Could Be Your Grandmother -- Bernard Tanguy : Love at First Sight -- Michael Davies, Sandra Gorel : Pentecost -- Peter McDonald : Raju -- Max Zähle, Stefan Gieren : The Road Home -- Rahul Gandotra, Ameenah Ayub : The Roar of the Sea -- Ana Rocha Fernandes, Torsten Truscheit : Sailcloth -- Elfar Adalsteins : The Shore Terry George : Time Freak -- Andrew Bowler, Gigi Causey : Tuba Atlantic -- Hallvar Witzø Beste Animerte Kortfilm ; Kandidater : Dimanche/Sunday -- Peter Doyon : The Fantastic Flying Books of Mr. Morris Lessmore -- William Joyce, Brandon Oldenburg : I Tawt I Taw a Puddy Tat -- Matthew O'Callaghan, Sam Register : La Luna -- Enrico Casarosa : Luminaris -- Juan Pablo Zaramella : Magic Piano -- Martin Clapp, Hugh Welchman : A Morning Stroll -- Grant Orchard, Sue Goffe : Paths of Hate -- Damian Nenow : Specky Four-Eyes -- Jean-Claude Rozec, Mathieu Courtois : Wild Life -- Amanda Forbis, Wendy Tilby Heders Oscar ; Vinnere : James Earl Jones : Dick Smith Jean Hersholt Humanitarian Award ; Vinner : Oprah Winfrey